Superus Transform Pool
__NOEDITSECTION__ Enhancements Enhancements are minor powers that are usually extensions of things human can already do. Every character has at least one enhancement, which must be from the same category as their primary power. Battery A character with this enhancement can absorb kinetic energy on their skin, up to a point. This absorbed energy can be converted, like a battery's charge, to enhance the character's physical abilities for a short time. A character is mostly invulnerable to physical damage while absorbing kinetic energy, since it saps the damaging energy away on contact, but the internal battery can only hold so much, so it is not perfect protection. This ability provides no defense against non-physical damage. Cellular Regeneration A character with this enhancement can accelerate the rate of regeneration of their own cells. This has the effect of speeding up the healing process, reducing recovery time by an order of magnitude, but it does not provide additional toughness or save the character from what would be a mortal injury. A character with this ability can also slow the rate of their physical ageing if they so choose to, but they cannot reverse it. Ideal Form A character with this enhancement is the pinnacle of human physical achievement. They are as strong and as fast as it is possible for a human to be. This puts them far and away above most humans, and roughly on par with the strongest and fastest creatures. This enhancement physically changes the characters that have it, giving them heightened muscle definition and tone. This physique maintains itself regardless of the character's diet or exercise so long as they are not starving. Magically Dull A character with this enhancement is numb to magical energy and invisible to magic. They cannot be targeted by magical effects good or bad (though a fireball conjured by magic will still hurt them) and magical barriers and traps have no effect on them. As far as magic is concerned, they don't exist. This enhancement cannot be simultaneously taken with the Magically Sensitive enhancement. Magically Sensitive A character with this enhancement is sensitive to magic. If they enter an area where there are active magical effects or they are in the company of a Himitsu or a Meiji, they are aware of this. Magic that affects people is twice as effective when used on them (for both good and bad) and if they watch a Himitsu spell being cast, they can figure out what school of magic it belongs to. Spider Climb A character with this enhancement can scale walls and ceilings as if they were climbing up a rough rock face. This enhancement does not let the character climb perfectly smooth surfaces such as glass, or slippery surfaces, but anything with any grip can be clung to and climbed. This enhancement also improves a character's sense of balance, ensuring they will never trip over their own two feet or slip on slick ground. Telepathy A character with this enhancement loses the ability to speak out loud, but gains the ability to talk directly into the mind of anyone they can see within fifty metres. This power does not grant any sort of mind reading ability, but anyone the character is talking to can talk back to them through the link. Characters may communicate in this way even if they do not normally share a spoken language. Powers Powers are supernatural talents that stand out as inhuman much more than enhancements do. They come in two tiers, with all higher tier powers requiring a lower tier as a prerequisite. Berserker Rage A character with this ability can send themselves into a frenzy of great destructive power. While this ability is active, all the user's physical attributes (including strength, physical size, speed, and body mass) increase by about 50%. They also become immune to pain and emotional or mental influence. However, they struggle to tell friend from foe, and when the effects wear off (about five minutes later), the user is completely exhausted. However, the destructive power of that brief time is not to be underestimated. Biokinesis A character with this ability can change small physical features on their body at will. These changes include, but are not limited to: the colour of their hair or eyes, the length of their hair or fingernails, or the colour or texture of their skin. They can alter their size to a minor degree (adding or subtracting a few centimetres or a couple of kilograms of weight), but they cannot change their basic humanoid shape. Upgrade: Malleable Anatomy A character with this ability has a much broader range of possible changes they can make to their body. They can change their size up to double or half of its original value, and can rearrange their body parts, including moving appendages such as fingers or toes to different spots on their body. Their control is fine-grained enough that they can remodel their face to look like that of another person down to the wrinkles, but such an elaborate change requires constant concentration to maintain. Fiendish Strength A character with this power is supernaturally strong, capable of lifting one thousand kilograms without hurting themselves. This power translates into punches and kicks and lets the character jump several times their own height (though not in any way that could even remotely be mistaken for flying). This power does not grant the character any additional toughness except that their hands and feet cannot be damaged by punching or kicking something. Lunar Affinity A character with this ability is more powerful when the moon is full. Whenever they are bathed in moonlight, they are twice as strong, twice as fast, twice as tough, and heal twice as quickly as normal. Characters with this ability tend to be become nocturnal to take advantage of it and dislike the daylight. This ability still functions at night if the moon is not full, but to a lesser degree. This ability cannot be taken with Solar Affinity. Upgrade: Celestial Blessing A character with this ability has the blessing of the skies. They get access to the benefits of their affinity power whenever they are outside and the sky is clear. In addition, at the time at which their affinity would have worked before, its effects are doubled, making them four times better than normal at most physical things. Phase State A character with this ability can move their molecules around those of other objects, effectively allowing them to "phase" through solid matter. Anything they are carrying or wearing (up to half their own weight) phases along with them when they use this power. To turn this power off, the character must not be entangled with any physical matter. Upgrade: Molecular Mastery A character with this ability is more versatile in their use of molecular manipulation. When using Phase State, they can project the ability off themselves, converting a solid block of matter up to two metres on each side into a phased state, whereupon solid matter freely passes through it. This effect requires the character to be touching the thing they want to phase, and the object returns to normal five seconds after the character lets go. Solar Affinity A character with this ability becomes more powerful in the sunlight. Whenever they are bathed in sunlight, characters with this power are twice as strong, twice as fast, twice as tough, and heal twice as quickly as normal. They often seek outdoor work during the day, and can become depressed or lethargic when the weather is bad. This ability cannot be taken with Lunar Affinity. Upgrade: Celestial Blessing A character with this ability has the blessing of the skies. They get access to the benefits of their affinity power whenever they are outside and the sky is clear. In addition, at the time at which their affinity would have worked before, its effects are doubled, making them four times better than normal at most physical things. Solid State A character with this ability can temporarily fortify the bonds between their body's molecules and increase their own density to the point where their skin becomes like diamond. This protects against all damage and increases the character's weight to the point where they cannot be moved while the power is active. However, a character cannot move while using this ability. Upgrade: Molecular Mastery A character with this ability is more versatile in their use of molecular manipulation. When using Solid State, they can choose to apply it to only one part of their body (thus allowing them to move other parts).